Famous Artists in Acheron Rho
There are only a few artists, that can claim to be known throughout the whole sector of Acheron Rho. Here the most famous artists of past and present times. Cuisine Charlotte Okashi Charlotte is the Chief Confectionary Architect of The Trilliant Ring. She has served for many years as head dessert chef on various Trilliant cruises. Meret Lyra Nashu Gilbert A famous Lyran chef amongst the sector he is known as restaurateur and cook book author. He is especially known for his hits "Cooking Amongst The Stars: Gilbert’s Guide to Gastronomic Art for Hekate" and "Cooking With Your Heart". You can find his latest endeavour in Djebashi with his new restaurant "Gil and Sam's" Overnius "Overboard" Stalboard aka The FoodMaster The FoodMaster of House Pyxis is a well known figure in the cooking world of Acheron Rho. He has made many delicacies and has a traveling restaurant ship. Literature Prose Karl Engels Karl Engels, Born 3144 as Carl Thusser, is a Professor of Sociology, author of "The Great Divide" and a member of the UPC. Some also speculate that Karl is one of the authors behind the Little Ruben books. Meret Lyra Hackett Perry Meret Lyra Hackett Perry is a prominent novelist of House Lyra. Most known for his satirical fantasy epic "Quackeron Rho." Scryer Serpens Karlek Robin Scryer Serpens Karlek Robin was a retired veteran of the War Against the Artificials, and while he never fought on the front lines like the honorable House Aquilian soldiers or his own House's Fangs, his writing efforts of reports during the wartime effort provided comfort to both Serpens at home and the people of the sector. His holo-novel series "The Missions of Noir Blackbird" are still popular throughout the sector. Tehuti Lyra Maus Timor Tehuti Lyra Maus Timor is a literary legend of House Lyra. Most known for being the first after the scream to write a comprehensive history of House Lyra, The Histories of House Lyra, going as far back as the arrivals of the constellation ships. But the mastodont work in 14 volumes are more than just a history book. It’s an epic, a grand opera reliving and exploring the thoughts and feeling of the Lyrans of the past and the Lyrans to come. Drama Emir Vela Barış Bakr Contemporary Velan playwright most famous for being the writer of "Behind the Veil", which lead to the TV show of the same name and ultimately to the celebration of Turtle-Horse-Day. Emir Bakr is still active and using his substantial wealth from the rights to "Behind the Veil" to put each of his new plays on the stage of the most famous theaters in Perithr, regardless if they are successful or not. Movies & TV Aquila Davinus "The Boulder" Jackson A former Oil Wrestling star of House Aquila, now most famous for his role in the movie "Dropkick Thomas." Randy Talladega Randy Talladega is a famous actor best known for his roles in "Solbound" and "Honey I Shrunk the Cyborg." Music Anzali Velan rap artist, who grew up in the space station Sumgin 2 in Haqani’s orbit. He was rumored to have ties to democratic movements and his songs mostly deal with theocracy, poverty, censorship, child labor, executions, and drug addiction. He is an avid supporter of the newly formed Velan Ascendancy. Listen to a sound example here. Ẹnu-Ọna A Velan electro-acoustic band, highly influenced by the rediscovered religion The Way. Their songs revolve around the topic of traveling and being on a journey, be that in reality or spiritually. Listen to a sound example here. Hekate Lyra Gackt Eika Famous Lyran idol, loved in the whole sector. Her live concerts sell out within minutes. Illuminous Originally a group of Velan historians at the Pharos Musaeum. Through their research they discovered the beauty of traditional Earth music and are since then trying to recreate it. Illuminous are known for their Byzantine style, countertenor lead singer, and the light installations that accompany their live concerts. Listen to a sound example here. Meret Lyra Jane Kala A famous Lyran concert pianist who has been dominating the classical scene for over 40 years. She goes on multiple tours a year and is famous for her piece "Little Bird" dedicated to her daughter. While she is not generally a teacher, she will sometimes give lessons to a select few. Nine Treasures Nine Treasures, (九大圣器), a folk Metal band who draws inspiration from old Chinese and Mongolian culture. All their lyrics are in ancient mongolian. After the Hong Lu Revolt, their songs brought determination, strength, and pride back into the populace. They boosted morale and never asked for payment. They have become the heart of Hong Lu and preformed at the "Hong Lu Reclamation Concert" together with "The Violent Kowtow". Océane Lemaire Ameerah Vela Lemaire Océane is a Tyros native and channels the mysterious atmosphere of House Vela’s twilight city in her music. Her melodic songs often revolve around death and decay, but also touch on philosophical and religious themes. Listen to a sound example here. Songstress Kētóu Songstress Kētóu, is the lead singer of the band "The Violent Kowtow" (磕头如捣蒜). They got their fame in the uprisings during the Hong Lu Revolts, when their first album "The Burning Synth"("燃烧的合成人") was used as a theme for the revolt. Painting Ameerah Vela Marro Samira A famous Velan artist from the mid-to-late 2800s. Samira spent much of her early life traveling the far reaches of the Empire and studying the arts with her Lyran relatives. Much of her work is famed for its commentary on the duality of imperial culture by illustrating the struggle between peace and violence throughout the history of the Empire. Category:Entertainment Category:Music Category:Movies Category:Food Category:Books